Because of you I'm ashamed of my life
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Hermione siempre estuvoi enamorada de Harry, pero algo sucederá que cambiara por completo sus vidas ¿Por que llora la castaña? ¿que fue lo que sucedió? Por que se malogró un recuerdo... conozcanlo de manos de Hermione Granger


_**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
**_

_Este es un songfic one shot basado en la canción **Because of you** de **Kelly Clarkson**... es triste pero admito que no me salen historias felices en estos días... y quizá valga la pena contarles esta... (Hasta yo llore al escribirla pero me salio así)_

_**Se lo dedico al desamor, al la soledad, a la tristeza que es mi única compañía, ya que no quiero creer mas nunca en alguien, no quiero que mi corazón sufra mas... **_

_**Because of you**_

Hermione estaba caminando solitaria por las calles de Londres un mes de diciembre, la nieve empezaba a caer y su castaña cabellera esta algo nevada debido a los copos que empezaban a caer esa fría tarde... recordando; unas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas sonrosadas de frío, su cabeza iba gacha para evitar que los demás transeúntes se fijaran en su expresión, no quería que nadie la reconociese, mucho menos se acercase a ella, una soledad que no quería compartir.

Todo empezó una bella tarde del mes de junio... una historia que no olvidaría jamás

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_**

**.:Flash Back:.**

_Hermione... ¿por que estas tan aislada de los demás en la fiesta? – dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, ella se volteó a verle y tímidamente le sonrió: era Harry Potter, el héroe de sus sueños, el que ocupaba su mente de verdad, el que ansiaba tener no como amigo sino como algo más_

_- Es que no sé, no me siento muy a gusto que digamos – dijo Hermione levemente_

_ Ojala no sepas que es lo que me tiene así... - pensó Hermione con un suspiro interno al verlo directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que la tenían hechizada desde hacia mucho tiempo atrás... Esos ojos verdes que provocaban tantas sensaciones en su mente, en su piel... en todo su ser que ella creía dormido al amor_

_- Ven... quiero que estés conmigo – dijo Harry y le llevó a un rincón de la sala donde estaban haciendo la fiesta de fin de curso: por fin luego de siete largos años disfrutando de su penúltima noche en el castillo y ¿que mejor que pasarla con el? Se sentaron ambos a conversar mientras bebían por primera vez Whiskey de Fuego_

**_I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
_**

_- Te ves muy bella esta noche – dijo un más relajado Harry un rato después_

_- Me alegra que seas precisamente tú el que me diga esto – dijo Hermione ruborizándose_

_- ¿tanto te importo? – preguntó Harry sin saber_

_- Muchísimo – contesto ella_

**_I will not break the way you did,  
you fell so hard  
_**

_- Entonces debería considerarme muy afortunado de que digas esto Mione – dijo Harry _

**_I've learned the hard way  
to never let it get that far  
_**

_- No sabes cuanto me importas – suspiró Hermione, ambos estaban siendo algo mas abiertos a hablar, debido al licor que ambos estaban ingiriendo y que les nublaba el raciocinio poco a poco_

_Harry se acercó a Hermione y la besó, la besó con pasión, con intensidad, con sentimiento, ¿la amaba? No lo sé, lo único que sé es que se besaron como si de ello dependiese su vida, al principio fue algo dulce, sus labios al juntarse con los tiernos de ella, saborearon la miel y suavidad que despedían, era como besar a un ángel, un ángel dormido que de repente aparece en frente de ti, los de ella se entreabrieron para darle paso al ansiado beso de Harry y este lo intensificó, desatando un torrente de sensaciones y emociones en ambos, algo sencillamente inexplicable..._

**.: Fin del Flash Back:. **

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_**

-¿por que? ¿por que tenias que besarme Harry? ¿Por que no me dejaste todo convertido en sueños y quimeras irrealizables? ¿Por que? – decía una llorosa Hermione sentada en un banco en Hyde Park

_**Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**_

- Por que si yo te amaba tanto ¿por que? – decía Hermione a la nada

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
**_

- Después de ti no hay nada... no puedo... no quiero... – sollozaba la castaña – No quiero creer... no quiero volver a empezar... no puedo confiar en nadie... si tu lo hiciste ¿Quien no lo haría de nuevo?

_**Because of you  
I am afraid  
**_

- Sin ti me siento sola – decía Hermione – Y tengo miedo

**.: Flash Back:.**

_- Ven a mi habitación... – le sugirió Harry_

_- A... a... ¿tu habitación? – Balbuceó la chica _

_- Si... quiero que esta noche sea especial... – dijo Harry – Quiero que seas mía _

_Hermione lo miró a los ojos, esas esmeraldas que eran toda su perdición y sin pensarlo asintió: estaba demasiado enamorada de ese hombre como para negarle algo por gazmoña, no señor, de verdad que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas_

_Hermione y Harry subieron las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de chicos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor, el abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar..._

_  
**I lose my way  
and it's not too long before you point it out  
**_

_- Quiero tenerte solo para mí esta noche – dijo y con un hechizo selló la puerta del dormitorio de manera que nadie los pudiese interrumpir... _

_Harry se acerco a la chica y la volvió a besar, sus dedos exploraban la túnica de la chica en busca de zafarla de algún modo, por fin lo consiguió y la túnica cayó al suelo no muy lejos de la cama de Harry, la siguió besando y acariciando con algo de torpeza pero muchas pero muchas ganas - ¿Acaso me desea tanto? – pensó la chica _

_La desvistió y la echó sobre la cama con algo de impaciencia, no soportaba mas la espera, la quería tener, poseerla hasta caer rendidos de cansancio... que esa noche no tuviera fin, al fin las prisas se vieron consumadas sin ambos darse cuenta... estaban tan extasiados que el solo de detuvo cuando al penetrarla sintió romper el sello de su virginidad ¡Era virgen! Ella contrajo el rostro en una mueca de dolor y Harry se detuvo, ella solo espero unos segundos _

_- No te detengas por mi – dijo Hermione, había temido por un momento que el no quisiese continuar_

_Harry continuó y ambos hicieron el amor de una manera sublime... el éxtasis de dos cuerpos en plena danza erótica hacia el nirvana, el sudor de dos pieles en medio del amor, la tensión previa al clímax y los gritos y gemidos que acompañan al placer del amor consumado, todo eso fue lo más hermoso que Hermione siempre había soñado... luego del placer quedaron rendidos uno sobre el otro _

_- "no importa que tanto hagas para defenderte...igual te matare... no lo dudes... CRUCIO! – sintió la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza y se despertó dando gritos, unas lagrimas... sentía como si de veras le hubiesen lanzado la maldición cruciatus pero..._

_Harry se despertó primero debido al sueño y sintió un cuerpo adicional en su cama, una cabellera castaña en su pecho y se asustó ¿que habían hecho? Al levantarse unos centímetros noto que la dueña de esa cabellera era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga Hermione y se sobresaltó, el brinco y el grito terminaron de despertar a la muchacha_

_- Harry ¿que grito es ese? – pregunto la castaña _

_- Un sueño con Voldemort pero ¡Hermione! ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó Harry asustado_

_- ¿Que pasa? Ay por Merlín ¿que hicimos? – Dijo Hermione al notar sus cuerpos desnudos en la misma cama, y la rodara un poco mas la sabana para cubrir su pudoroso cuerpo, la mancha roja de su virtud perdida_

_- Creo que todo lo que un hombre y una mujer hacen cuando están en una cama, o sea, no solo dormir... - exclamó Harry_

_- Ya veo... – musitó ella desconcertada – creo que anoche bebimos de mas_

_- Lo siento Hermione, esto no debió pasar, yo... tu... ¡tu eres mi mejor amiga! – Exclamó Harry – yo no debí hacerte esto, yo...yo... _

_- ¿Tu que Harry? – preguntó Hermione sin entender que causaba esa reacción en su amigo_

_- Yo estoy enamorado de Ginny... y quería pedirle hoy que se casara conmigo en cuanto terminara el año que le falta – confesó Harry_

**.:Fin del Flash Back:.**

- ¿Por que después de todo... tenias que decirme que pensabas que era Ginny? ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por que tenia que ser ella la que ocupara tus pensamientos? ¿Por que tenia que ser ella la que ocupara tus recuerdos? ¿POR QUEEE? – Gritó desesperada... el dolor no remitía... no había cura para las heridas del corazón

_**I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
**_

- No puedo aceptar que todo haya terminado así... que todo sea así... que no puedo soportarlo – dijo Hermione llorando, su abrigo negro ya estaba casi completamente blanco debido a los copos de nieve que caían... pero ya todo le daba igual – Pero No me pude permitir llorar esa pena delante de ti... no podía mostrar que tan herida estaba

_**I'm forced to fake **_

**_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
my heart can't possibly break   
when it wasn't even whole to start with_**

- Tuve que limitarme a fingir, que era feliz, que no me importaba, que mi corazón no estaba roto, tengo que seguir ese teatro de que soy feliz y no es verdad... Mis sonrisas no son verdaderas al igual que mi risa... todo se perdió contigo Harry

_**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
**_

- Yo por ti lo hubiera dado todo, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, pero ¿de que me sirve ahora? No estas aquí y nunca lo estarás... He aprendido la lección pero ¿por que me tenias que destrozar el corazón para enseñármelo? He aprendido a mantenerme lejos pero ¿para que? ¿me ha servido de algo? No... sigo aquí sola sin ti

_**Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
**_

- Y no hay cura... si no te tengo no quiero nada mas... y nunca... jamás te podré tener... por mas que te desee... por mas que te llore... por mas que todo lo recuerde y lo quiera olvidar... nunca estarás aquí – musitó Hermione enjugándose las lagrimas

**.: Flash Back:.**

_Hermione iba caminando por las calles de Londres, una tarde de finales del mes de Agosto, iba mirando los adoquines del suelo, por mas bello que fueran los alrededores del Palacio de Kensington ¿que le servia que fuera bello? Ya nada a su alrededor lo era, el mundo había perdido todo interés para ella. Cuando de repente levantó la vista... tenia que guardar las apariencias y su secreto en lo más profundo de su destrozado corazón_

_- Hermione! – gritó la voz de Ginny Weasley, iba de la mano de Harry Potter – ¿¿Como estas? Desde que salimos del curso no habíamos recibido noticia de ti_

_- Estaba... lejos – dijo Hermione pausadamente_

_- Bueno, entiendo pero ¿que haces? ¿Donde estas? – Preguntó Ginny – Y tu Harry ¿No te pones contento de verla?_

_- Si claro... – Harry se sentía incomodo, Ginny no sabia nada de nada y así debería seguir – Me alegro de verte Hermione_

_- Yo también... _

_- ¿por que tienes esa mala cara? – preguntó Ginny_

_- Olvídalo – dijo – Solo olvídenlo_

_En ese momento se aparecieron unos mortífagos, Voldemort había muerto hacia apenas una semana a manos de Harry pero no contaban con sus seguidores... los cuales habían muchos que no estaban en Azkaban aun, sin darles tiempo a nada uno de ellos lanzó la maldición asesina sobre Harry_

_- HARRY! – Gritó la castaña horrorizada la ver impactar la maldición sobre el cuerpo de su amado, Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que Harry había sido alcanzado por el Avada Kedavra _

_  
**I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
**_

_El cuerpo de Harry Potter cayó al suelo, muerto ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas, que en ese momento compartieron un sentimiento sin saber: habían perdido al hombre que amaban en sus narices sin poderlo evitar..._

_- NOOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Hermione y perdió el conocimiento cayendo a la acera_

**.:Fin del Flash Back:.**

- Nunca supiste todo lo que paso... tú solo querías que callase para que ella no supiera lo que pasó entre nosotros, tú jamás te detuviste a pensar que sentía yo ¿Tu sabias que tenía? ¿Sabias que había estado esperando un hijo tuyo? NI siquiera me oíste... no te enteraste de nada te comportaste de una manera muy egoísta...

**_You should have known better than to lean on me  
you never thought of anyone else  
you just saw your pain  
_**

- Y de que me sirve gritarte que te amo, que te odio, que siento tantas cosas que no se que es mas fuerte, si el amor que siempre sentí por ti o el odio por haberme dejado sola sin haberte dicho todo... te perdí a ti y perdí a nuestro hijo – decía Hermione llorando, había ido al cementerio a pie y estaba enfrente de la tumba de Harry

**Harry James Potter**

Nació el 31 de julio de 1980

Murió el 24 de agosto de 1998

A la edad de 18 años

Una persona sin igual

Libró al mundo de Voldemort

Y siempre defendió la causa

Tus amigos y tu novia jamás te olvidaran

Paz a sus restos

- POR QUE ME DEJASTE SOLA! – Gritó Hermione a su tumba fría, dejo una rosa negra que acababa de conjurar encima de la tumba – ¿Por qué si yo te amaba como nadie?

**_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
for the same damn thing  
_**

- Por que Harry... por qué – dijo en un susurro echándose sobre la tumba

**_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you   
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

- Nunca podré superar tu perdida ¿Como supero eso si al final no te tuve? ¿Como lo supero si el recuerdo que hubiese quedado de ti lo perdí aquella misma tarde? ¿Hubiera sido mejor tener ese pedacito tuyo para seguir teniéndote? ¿O hubiera llorado todas las noches recordándote? Sabes, Pensaba ponerle tu nombre o el de tu madre... no me importaba que lo relacionasen contigo... era mi pedacito de ti aunque tu nunca lo hubieses visto ¿o fue eso lo que te impresiono el día que nos vimos? Nunca lo llegare a saber Harry

_**Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
**_

- Ya he intentado todo para olvidarte, para que mi dolor cese pero es imposible... te llevo muy dentro de mi, te soñé y te desee; te tuve y te perdí ¿hay algo mas doloroso que eso?

_**Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
**_

- No hay posible cura Harry... yo te ame y te sigo amando aunque ya no estés vivo, para mi tu siempre estarás aquí conmigo, en mi corazón, en mi vida, aunque jamás vuelva a sentir tus labios, tu aliento, tu calor, tu sonrisa, tus palabras... aquí estarás. Nadie podrá ocupar el puesto que tuviste, nadie podrá estar conmigo por que yo no lo permitiré, no dejare que me rompan el corazón y profanen tu memoria, por que yo solo fui tuya y de nadie mas... y así será siempre Harry... hasta que nos volvamos a ver

_**Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
**_

- Pero igual odio mi vida y te sigo odiando por todo, estoy avergonzada de mi vida por que esta vacía... debido a ti, debido a tu ausencia y a tu desamor. Debido a ti, no quiero enfrentarme a mi misma, a mi futuro si es que sin ti existe alguno para mi tengo miedo... No quiero vivir si no estas tú

_**Because of you  
I am Afraid  
**_

- Debido a ti... – musitó Hermione mientras se quedaba dormida en la tumba de Harry – Quiero morir

Because of you

FIN

----

Perdonen el one shot espero que hayan leído y comprendido el mensaje, quizá la tristeza es mala consejera pero la vida es así, uno tiene que aprender a vivir y superar las malas experiencias y eso mismo intento yo...

Hasta la próxima historia

_**Claudia Granger**_


End file.
